


After Hours

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Embedded Images, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Text Messages, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: Texting is useful until it's used against you.





	1. Chapter 1

Chris/Stiles

[](http://imgur.com/w5gFnrP)   
[](http://imgur.com/AQG1GvP)

Peter/Stiles

[](http://imgur.com/mJlvS2I)   
[](http://imgur.com/yLgKP7z)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is unrelated to the previous chapter.

[](http://imgur.com/YDx6SZc)

[](http://imgur.com/5MpgfSD)

[](http://imgur.com/MDhhbVu)

[](http://imgur.com/SeSItqU)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr at [Triscuitsandsoup](http://triscuitsandsoup.tumblr.com/)


End file.
